spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
Confettiboiz
Confettiboiz are an uncommon, tribrid species of boi. They are a hybrid between Swingboiz and Partyboiz, making them a tribrid between Monoboiz, Melodyboiz, and Partyboiz. Appearance A Confettiboiz' main fur can come in any monochrome color, although black is the rarest coloration, and their undercoats are either lavender or cyan. They get their names from their signature pokadot pattern, which can come in any neon color. They have pink eyes, and wear a violet head flower and green lei. Sometimes they may wear pastel-colored Rainbow Tail Armor, but not always. Behavior Confettiboiz are, to put it simply, happy. Confettiboiz are basically never seen in a bad mood. It isn't that they're overly hyper or obsessed with parties, it's just that Confettiboiz seem to be jolly individuals. While each Confettiboi is it's own individual, Confettiboiz generally like jazz, dancing, and spicy foods, and are in fact one of the few species know to prepare their food in the wild. Confettiboiz are prone to daydreams, and tend to nod off while listening to their favorite song or sitting still for too long. Despite their happy-go-lucky behavior and their Partyboi ancestry, Confettiboiz are known to more chill and casual activities. They don't like attending raves or loud indoor parties, and instead prefer visiting festivals like the Summer Carnival. They also aren't a fan of autotune, heavy metal, or dubstep, as they think autotune sounds too synthetic, heavy metal is too loud, and dubstep is both too loud and too synthetic. Habitat Unlike most tribrids, there is a population of them in the wild. They're mostly found in urban areas like Jamaa Township, in Julian2's den, inside jammer-made parties, or attending the Summer Carnival.. Diet Confettiboiz are bizarre in the wild, given that they actually prepare their food before eating it. They usually make their food using wild peppers, lots of vegetables, spices, beans, and some fruits. If they can get their hands on it, they will eat candy and jellybeans. History At an unknown point in time, an anonymous individual bred the first Confettiboiz in secret, then released them into the wild. It's unknown what the full story really was, and it's currently being looked into. For a few years after the release of the first Confettiboiz, nobody noticed the Confettiboiz. While people would sometimes report fully prepared food abandoned in the middle of small towns, or voices humming jazz music, these were usually shrugged off as people trying to be nice or Swingboiz taking a stroll. It was only until a festival to celebrate Spinnyboi Day that we discovered Confettiboiz. During the middle of the celebrations, a group of Confettiboiz crashed the festival, while humming jazzy tunes. Needless to say, the people who had prepared the festival were pretty satisfied that the festival was good enough to attract a previously undiscovered boi. From that day on, Confettiboiz became a very popular species of boi, and a contender for the most popular tribrid species. Trivia *Confettiboiz were made to celebrate Spinnyboi Day. *A group of Confettiboiz is called a Carnival. Category:Fan-made Category:Uncommon species Category:Being researched Category:Hybrids